WORRIED
by valnee
Summary: Kita seperti ini karena mengkhawatirkan kalian./ Terlihat jelas diwajah mereka, bahwa mereka sangatlah khawatir, cemas dan marah karena berani menyentuh orang yang berharga bagi mereka berempat./ "Apa yang terjadi?" CHP 2 UPDATE! [ShikaTema, SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina.] Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**WORRY**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs Kiriko Saki.**

 **[SasuSaku; ShikaTema; SaIno; NaruHina]**

 **Romance**

 **T**

 **Warning: Kinda weird, absurd, OOC, typo(s), not ngefeel(?), etc.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

.

Di salah satu jalanan Konoha, tampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sedang melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Ia menikmati keramaian jalan di sore hari.

Orang berlalu lalang disebelahnya, sesekali ia tersenggol oleh bahu orang yang melewatinya. Beberapa toko sudah mulai bersiap untuk menutup tokonya, tetapi juga ada beberapa toko yang baru saja buka.

Angin tertiup perlahan, menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Angin sore ini cukup sejuk, membuatnya lupa dengan rasa lelahnya.

"Ino.."

Suara berat menginterupsi langkahnya, gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut membalikkan badannya,

"… _Rokudaime_?"

Seseorang pria tinggi, mengenakan masker biru tua yang hampir 75% menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang buku berwarna orange berjudul ' _ **Icha-Icha Paradaisu**_ ' telah berdiri tegak dibelakangnya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu memanggilku."

Ino menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Tak bisa begitu, anda sekarang _Hokage_."

"Iya _sih_ , tapi ini _kan_ sedang diluar kantor, jadi panggil Kakashi seperti biasa saja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum –terlihat dari mata kirinya yang menyipit.

Tak bisa dibantah, Ino mengangguk saja, "Kenapa Kakashi- _sensei_ ada disini?"

Sempat sebentar lupa, Kakashi langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik surat, "Ini ada pesan dari seseorang untukmu." Kakashi mengoperkan surat tersebut pada Ino.

Ino menerimanya sembari menautkan alisnya, "Dari siapa?"

"Baca surat itu jika sudah sampai rumah, itu surat rahasia."

Ia memperhatikan surat tersebut, "Rahasia–"

 **BFOOH.**

"–eh, _bunshin_?"

Ternyata yang didepannya tadi bukanlah Kakashi yang asli, melainkan _bunshin_ -nya, _dasar_.

Ino kembali membalikkan badannya dan segera jalan pulang, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membuka surat yang katanya isinya rahasia itu.

Sesampai didepan rumahnya, Ino menyerngitkan dahinya dan langsung dalam mode siaga, matanya menatap sekeliling rumahnya, gelap dan sepi.

 _Ini ada yang tidak beres._

Pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka padahal ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa tadi pagi sebelum berangkat membantu Sakura di rumah sakit, ia mengunci pintunya.

Matanya beralih menatap pintu toko bunganya, _sedikit terbuka juga!_

Ino meraih _kunai_ -nya lalu melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, keadaan dalam rumahnya sangat sepi dan tenang. Ino semakin waspada, ia melangkah masuk lebih dalam sembari menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Benar-benar sepi, tak ada hawa keberadaan seseorang, Ino tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, ia tetap melangkah pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

 **BRUK!**

Ino sedikit terkejut, suara itu adalah suara buku jatuh dari dalam kamarnya, ia langsung menuju kamarnya –tetap dengan langkah tanpa suara.

Kalau boleh jujur, kali ini Ino takut sekali, bukan takut karena gelap lalu akan ada hantu muncul, tetapi ia takut jika yang dihadapi nanti adalah perampok rumah yang beringas, ia tak mempunyai kemampuan berkelahi seperti Sakura atau Shikamaru atau bahkan Chouji.

Sungguh ini cukup menakutkan, untuk menghadapi musuh sendirian itu cukup sulit baginya, apalagi tadi ia telah mengeluarkan banyak _chakra_ untuk membantu Sakura di rumah sakit.

Ino meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan, gelap. Ino menelan ludahya dengan berat, tangannya meraba dinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu, saat telah menyentuh sakelarnya tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dengan kasar.

"Siapa–mmmhhhhpppp!"

Mulut dan hidung Ino telah dibekap menggunakan sapu tangan oleh seseorang yang menariknya. Ino mencium kloroform yang sangat pekat disapu tangan tersebut, membuatnya mual dan pusing.

"Mmppp!" Ino berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi ada daya, bau kloroform itu membuatnya semakin pusing, tak punya tenaga, hingga ia lemas dan pingsan.

Ino hanya berharap, semoga ada orang yang menyadari bahwa ia telah diculik orang dan berusaha menyelamatkannya.

.

Di belahan bumi yang lain, tepatnya di desa Suna, seorang gadis berkucir empat sedang duduk termenung disebuah banggu taman.

Ia memandangi langit cerah berwarna jingga tersebut, beberapa burung berterbangan secara berkelompok dan tak jarang mendengar kicauan mereka yang bersahut-sahutan.

Angin tertiup sepoi-sepoi, berbeda dengan angin yang biasanya, kali ini angin ini sedikit sejuk. Ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati angin senja, sekilas wajah orang yang sangat spesial baginya muncul dibenaknya.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Suara seseorang membuatnya langsung membuka mata, "Ga-Gaara kau mengejutkanku."

Seseorang bersurai merah hanya tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, apa kau sedang memikirkan pemuda Nara tersebut?"

 _Blush_. Temari seketika merona.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin saja." Jawab Temari sedikit gugup, "Oh ya, kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan kepala bidang?"

Gaara duduk disamping kakaknya, "Tidak ada yang penting, aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan hubunganmu dengan pemuda Nara itu."

Sedikit terkejut, Temari langsung melirik Gaara takut-takut, apa sekarang adiknya itu memiliki indera keenam yang bisa digunakan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang?

 _Kenapa Gaara menanyakan itu? Apa jangan-jangan Gaara tau tentang pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara aku dan Shikamaru?_

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan dia?" tanya Gaara.

 _Kenapa ia bisa tau?_

"Apa karena masalah hal yang sepela, contohnya pemuda Nara digoda oleh perempuan Konoha?" tanya Gaara lagi.

 _Tenyata ia memang mempunyai indera keenam yang selama ini, selama ia hidup ia sembunyikan dari aku dan Kankuro!_

Seketika Temari menjadi pahatan batu yang indah –ia telah membatu, tak bisa menjawab karena saking gugupnya.

Gaara melirik kakaknya, "Kuberi tau satu hal yang aku tau dari pemuda Nara."

Temari kembali sadar dari acara membatunya dan mulai mendengarkan adiknya dengan seksama.

"Nara Shikamaru sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, aku percaya itu." Gaara beranjak berdiri lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terdiam, malu.

Senyum mereka dibibir ranumnya, perkataan Gaara tadi membuatnya melambung tinggi kelangit tujuh kuadrat kali dua belas tambah seratus kali enam puluh lima(?).

Saat kembali sadar bahwa hari telah gelap, Temari segera bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumahnya yang lumayan cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Tetap dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga ia menyelusuri jalanan sepi Suna _gakure_.

 **SRAK**

Temari menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara, "Ah, dasar kucing bikin kaget." Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya, baru tiga langkah ia langsung berhenti, merasa seperti diikuti seseorang.

Jalan yang sedang ia lewati ini termasuk jalan yang cukup lenggang dan cukup gelap, ini merupakan jalan pintas menuju kerumahnya.

Temari membalikkan badannya, kosong, sepi, hanya ada dirinya sendiri dijalan ini. Ia harus segera sampai kerumah.

Sembari meruntuki dirinya karena lupa membawa kipasnya, ia melangkah cepat menuju kerumahnya.

 **SRAK**

Lagi-lagi, Temari menghentikan langkahnya, suara itu tepat dibelakang punggungnya, mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar 1 sampai 1,5 meter darinya–

 **PET!**

 _Hell_ , lampu dijalanan itu mati seketika, lampu dari ujung gang masuk sampai gang keluar mungkin. Suasana menjadi benar-benar mencekam.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Temari membelalak dan langsung memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, langkah itu bergema, bagaimanapun juga ia tak boleh mati disini.

 _Kan_ , tidak seru _kunoichi_ hebat asal Suna _gakure_ terbunuh saat mati lampu di tengah jalan.

Itu mati yang tidak elit, masih mending mati dimedan perang daripada mati di tengah jalan.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Langkah itu terus mendekat kearahnya, Temari meraih _kunai_ yang untung saja tak pernah lupa ia bawa.

"Siapa kau?" Temari melebarkan matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya, terlalu gelap.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Musuhnya semakin dekat dengannya, sungguh ini susah sekali mendeteksi dimana keberadaan musuh, suara langkahnya menggema dan sinar bulan terhalang awan yang cukup tebal.

Suara langkah kaki pun berhenti, membuat Temari semakin waspada, jika saja ia membawa kipasnya, mungkin sekarang ini ia sudah membunuh musuhnya.

Tiba-tiba lampu jalan kembali menyala, Temari segera mengedarkan pandanganya, sepi. Ia sendirian di jalan ini.

Tak mungkin.

Dengan cepat, Temari berbalik badan–

 **JLEB.**

Sebuah pedang panjang telah menghunus dada kanannya, darah mulai membasahi kimono hitamnya, "Si-Siapa kau?" dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berusaha mencari tau si pelaku.

Sumpah demi kolor _ijo_ milik Naruto, jalanan ini sangat sepi tak ada orang, bahkan tadi ia sampai tak bisa merasakan adanya pedang yang menuju kearahnya.

Darah yang keluar sudah sangat banyak membuat Temari semakin lemas dan jatuh tersungkur dijalan.

Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Temari sempat bersumpah bahwa ia akan menghantui si pelaku pembunuhan dirinya ini.

 **SRET**

Temari merasakan tubuhnya diseret, tetapi hanya sesaat saja karena setelah itu ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, nafasnya pun sudah sangat melemah.

.

" _Gochisousamadeshita~_ "

Selesai makan malam bersama dengan ayah dan adiknya, Putri Hyuuga tersebut langsung berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya untuk menikmati suasana malam sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kali ini langit tampah cerah, banyak bintang yang bertebaran dilangit.

 **Tap Tap**

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, " _Otou_ - _sama_?"

Suara langkah itu berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan itu, Hinata segera berjalan menuju ke sumber suara, " _Otou_ - _sama_ , apa yang kau lakukan digudang belakang?"

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata menautkan alisnya, lalu membuka pintu gudang dan menyalakan lampunya, sepi, tak ada orang, gudang itu kosong.

Hantu?

Hinata percaya betul bahwa ia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah gudang. Bulu kuduk Hinata mulai meremang, tak mungkin dirumah ini ada hantu.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Hinata kembali suara langkah kaki itu kembali, ia segera mengaktifkan _byakugan_ miliknya–

 **PUK**

Hinata langsung balik badan setelah seseorang menepuknya pundaknya, ia siap menyerang orang tersebut.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hinata- _chan_ kenapa kau disini?"

Terkejut bukan main, jantungnya rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya, "K-Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ ada disini?" tanya Hinata yang masih diliputi rasa terkejut, takut, dan malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya, "Aku menyusup kesini." Bisiknya.

 _Blush_. Hinata langsung menunduk dalam-dalam, _terlalu dekat, Naruto-kun._

"Jangan dianggap serius, aku bukan menyusup, aku tadi masuk lewat pintu depan, dan sempat bertemu dengan ayahmu juga." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, "Ah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi _hokage_ , 5 bulan lagi." Ucap Naruto girang sendiri.

Impiannya sejak kecil menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha sebentar lagi akan terwujud–

"Astaga, aku kelupaan," Naruto menepuk jidatnya, Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Aku lupa menyerahkan laporan tentang misi yang aku tangani kemarin."

Sifat cerobohnya tetap sama saja seperti dulu saat masih kanak-kanak, tidak berubah, tetapi dari sikapnya yang seperti itu malah membuat Hinata semakin mencintai sang pahlawan Konoha _gakure_ ini.

Cukup aneh _sih_ , tetapi biarlah.

"Kau harus segera memberikan laporan tersebut pada _Rokudaime_ - _sama_ , Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut, seperti biasa.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu. "

Setelah mengecup kening kekasihnya, Naruto pun segera keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, saatnya Hinata untuk masuk kedalam kamar–

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Lagi-lagi, suara langkah itu lagi, Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ kembali, tak ada orang disekitarnya, sepi.

Bukan, ini bukan hantu. Jaman modern, hantu cuma muncul kalau ada kamera yang siap cekrek-cekrek.

Merasa ada yang mengawasinya, Hinata segera lari menuju kamarnya.

"Ini aneh sekali, aku merasa diintai tetapi tak bisa menemukan orangnya dengan _byakugan_ -ku." Gumamnya sembari memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, bukannya semakin aman tetapi malah semakin mencekam. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, tampak normal dan hanya ada dirinya seorang.

 **Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah itu mendekat ke kamarnya, Hinata sudah ketakutan bukan main, air matanya sudah siap terjun, kalau ia bisa mendeteksi aliran _chakra_ musuh, ia masih bisa melawannya tetapi kali ini matanya tak menangkap ada aliran _chakra_ disekitarnya.

"Tolong aku.." gumamnya rendah diikuti dengan suara langkah yang berhenti, bisa ia tebak sekarang orang itu berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya.

Hinata menjauh dari pintu, ia berniat untuk keluar kamar melalui jendela, namun saat akan keluar dari jendela tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Saking fokusnya dengan orang yang dibalik pintu itu, Hinata sampai tak menyadari ada tangan yang terulur yang telah siap untuk membekapnya dari belakang.

"Mph!"

 **SRET**

Ia terseret keluar lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Hinata, kau didalam?" Hiashi mengintip dalam kamar Hinata melalui celah pintu yang ia buka sedikit tadi.

Kosong. "Mungkin dia sedang dikamar mandi." Hiashi menutup kembali pintu kamar puterinya lalu berjalan pergi.

.

"Sakura, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Shizune membuat Sakura menjadi kembali semangat –semangat pulang.

Sakura merenggangkan otot yang kaku, seharian bekerja merawat korban-korban akibat kebakaran gedung karena terjadi kebocoran gas, cukup banyak, sekitar 50-70 orang.

Untung saja, Ino bersedia menutup toko bunganya pada hari ini hanya untuk membantu Sakura mengurusi korban-korban ini, bukan hanya Ino saja yang membantu, tetapi Puteri Tsunade pun ikut turun tangan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya, sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Ucap Sakura sembari melenggang pergi dari rumah sakit.

Sakura baru sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih dan lewat dari jam pulang kerja biasa, ternyata karena terlalu sibuk ia jadi lupa waktu begini.

"Anoo.." seorang gadis dengan jaket tebal dan menggunakan topi untuk menutupi matanya, menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura sopan sembari berusaha menatap wajah gadis yang hampir setenganya terhalang topi.

Gadis itu menyerahkan secarik kertas, "Apakah kau tau alamat ini?"

Sakura mengambil alih kertas itu lalu membacanya dengan teliti, ia baru ingat bahwa ini adalah alamat rumah Hinata.

"Kau mencari rumah Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ayo aku antar, aku sangat hapal alamat satu ini."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kerumah Hinata dengan diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengajaknya berbicara tetapi gadis satu ini terlalu irit berbicara, dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan 'iya' 'tidak' saja atau bahkan hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk.

Sesaat sampai didepan rumah Hinata, mata Sakura menangkap sekilas bayangan Hinata yang pingsan lalu diseret oleh seseorang yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"Itu Hinata, dia seperti diculik, ayo selamat–"

 **JLEB JLEB**

Dua panah telah menusuk perut dan paha kanannya, "Ke-Kenapa?" Sakura jatuh ketanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Bawa dia jangan sampai ketahuan dan bersihkan darah yang dijalan itu."

Samar-samar namun pasti, Sakura mendengar suara gadis yang tadi minta diantar ke rumah Hinata sedang menyuruh beberapa orang untuk melakukan perintahnya.

.

Suasana dikantor _hokage_ pagi ini cukup tegang, "Aku tak tau apa maksud mereka menculik mereka berempat yang termasuk _kunoichi_ hebat dari Konoha dan Suna." Rokudaime melipat tangannya, ia berusaha memikirkan siapa dalang dibalik penculikan tiga _kunoichi_ Konoha dan satu _kunoichi_ Suna.

" _Rokudaime_ , kita harus kerja sama–" kata Gaara terpotong.

"Tidak perlu." Pintu ruang hokage dibuka dengan tidak sopan oleh Naruto, "Kita yang akan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Naruto masuk diikuti dengan Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dan Shikamaru pun membalas tatapan Gaara, " _Kazekage_ - _sama_ , aku akan memastikan kakak anda kembali dengan selamat." Ucap Shikamaru dengan serius.

Mereka –Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas memiliki hubungan spesial, lebih dari teman, dengan empat _kunoichi_ yang diculik itu berniat untuk menyelamatkan mereka sendiri.

 _Rokudaime_ tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya, "Baiklah, kalian akan menjadi satu tim untuk menyelesaikan misi ini, Shikamaru seperti biasa, kau menjadi ketuanya."

"Apa kalian membutuhkan tambahan orang?" tanya Gaara.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Tidak, mereka sudah cukup."

 _Rokudaime_ bangkit dari kursinya, "Baiklah, kalian harus segera pergi kelokasi, aku sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka dengan penciuman anjing-anjingku."

"Yosh, ayo kita menyelamatkan tuan putri masing-masing!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

Setelah siap dengan berbagai rencana yang telah disiapkan Shikamaru dibantu _Kazekage_ dan _Rokudaime_ , akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk mulai misinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

* * *

Ini gaje, saya tau itu.

Ini alurnya kecepetan, saya tau itu.

Ini tidak nge _feel_ , saya tau itu.

Ini aneh, saya tau itu.

Pada intinya, saya hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mau merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini.

Jika suka silahkan _favorite_ dan _review_ , jika kepo dengan kelanjutannya silahkan _favorite_ dan _follow_ dan _review_ , jika ingin memberi saran yang membangun silahkan _review_ , jika ingin memberi ide yang cemerlang juga silahkan _review_ ~

Saya masih pemula, jika banyak kekurangan saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _Arigatougozaimasu~_


	2. Chapter 2

**WORRIED**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs Kiriko Saki.**

 **[SasuSaku; ShikaTema; SaIno; NaruHina]**

 **Romance**

 **T**

 **Warning: Kinda weird, absurd, OOC, typo(s), not ngefeel(?), etc.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tap**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke dengan cepat melompat dari satu cabang pohon ke pohon lainnya. Sudah 2 hari mereka melakukan perjalanan untuk misi yang sangat penting ini, mereka sudah masa bodoh dengan siang malam atau lapar haus atau yang lainnya, pokoknya yang paling penting adalah menyelamatkan tuan putri mereka masing-masing.

"Oi, Shikamaru apa tempat musuhnya masih jauh?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dengan sang ketua tim mereka sedikit jauh, entah kenapa dan tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Shikamaru tampak sangat bersemangat. Ya, mungkin karena misi ini berkaitan dengan perempuan Sunagakure yang ia kencani.

 **Tap**. Shikamaru berhenti disalah satu cabang pohon.

"Itu markas musuh." Shikamaru menatap sebuah rumah yang ditengah hutan yang sudah usang itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Akan kubunuh mereka yang berani mengancam nyawa Temari."

Sai dan Naruto tercengang sebentar, tidak pernah mereka melihat Shikamaru tiba-tiba menjadi garang seperti ini, kalau Sasuke, _sih_ , tidak peduli dengan perubahan Shikamaru, yang penting sekarang ini hanya menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Bersiaplah, kalian!" Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu maju pertama kali, dia yang paling bersemangat menyerang.

.

- _ **Kembali pada malam setelah penculikan**_ -

Para penculik itu menaruh para korban -Sakura, Temari, Ino dan Hinata- disebuah ruangan dalam rumah usang dan mengikat tangan kaki korban tidak terlalu kencang tetapi juga tidak terlalu longgar.

"Apa yakin gas ini tidak akan membahayakan nyawa mereka?" Tanya salah satu penculik yang dengan ragu meletakkan sebuah tabung berwarna silver -bentuknya seperti tabung oksigen.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan membuat mereka mati." Sahut penculik lainnya dengan yakin.

Para penculik itu berjumlah lima orang dan mereka sudah menggunakan masker untuk menghalangi gas yang telah mereka siapkan untuk korbannya masuk kedalam paru-paru. Mereka telah siap meluncurkan aksinya.

Tutup tabung tersebut dibuka dengan hati-hati -karena untuk menghindari akibat dari kontak fisik dengan gas yang ada didalamnya, maka mereka menggunakan boneka yang dikendalikan dengan benang _chakra_ oleh salah satu dari mereka- dan gas mulai mengudara.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap penculik yang membawa tabung itu dengan sedih.

 **PUK**. Bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh orang yang menggendalikan boneka tadi, "Tenang, ini akan menjadi kasus yang menyenangkan, nikmati saja." Katanya dengan cengiran.

"Lagipula, kita _kan_ sudah punya penawarnya." Celetuk penculik yang lainnya untuk menenangkan rekannya yang dari tadi mencemaskan korban, sedangkan penculik yang lainnya -yang sedari tadi diam mengamati- hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, sebelum Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai disini." Usul salah satu seorang dari mereka, "Aku akan menghapus jejak kita disini." Celetuk si penculik yang daritadi berekspresi datar.

Setelah mereka menghapus jejak itu, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan rumah usang yang mereka gunakan untuk menyekap korbannya yang sekarang ini sedang pingsan didalamnya dan sebentar lagi mereka akan merasakan akibat dari menghirup gas yang telah memenuhi ruangan dalam rumah usang tersebut.

- _ **kembali lagi, pada saat Shikamaru dan timnya sampai ke markas musuh**_ -

 **BRAK**. "Hei-EEHHHH?!"

Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terkejut setengah mati didepan pintu masuk. Naruto bukan habis melihat penampakan putih-putih melayang tapi karena ia melihat empat gadis putih-putih-imut-menggemaskan yang umurnya berkisaran 12 tahunan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Sai ikut terkejut melihatnya. Didepannya gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang itu adalah kekasihnya -Yamanaka Ino, tetapi kenapa bisa Ino menjadi anak-anak seperti ini? Bukan hanya Ino, tiga gadis lainnya juga berubah menjadi anak-anak lagi.

Salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengerang pelan, "Aw, dimana aku?" Gadis kecil bersurai pink itu terbangun dari pingsannya dan bangkit berdiri- _ups_.

 **BLUSH**. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil bersurai _pink_ yang ia kenali sebagai Sakura.

"KYAAA!" Sakura kecil langsung jongkok sembari menutupi dadanya yang kalau dilihat-lihat tidak ada menariknya karena dadanya sangat rata, tetapi entah kenapa apa mungkin karena notabenenya Sasuke sebagai kekasih Sakura, ia jadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh kecil Sakura. Pedo _detected_.(?)

Sakura tertunduk malu karena tanpa ia sadari saat berdiri tadi baju yang ia kenakan kebesaran dan langsung melorot semua bahkan secelana dalamnya pun ikut melorot, "Ke-Kenapa aku disini? Apa kalian om-om mesum yang suka menyiksa anak kecil?"

 _Whut_?

Om-om mesum?

Sasuke dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_. Astaga, ganteng- _cool_ -kece-hits kaya mereka dikata om-om mesum suka culik dan siksa anak kecil, mereka semua langsung menangis sakit hati, _apakah muka kita semesum itu?_ , batin mereka nelangsa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung melepas jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh polos Sakura, "Aku bukan om-om mesum, yang pantas kau tuduh sebagai om-om mesum pedo itu adalah dia." Ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat mata Sasuke, "Aku seperti mengenalmu...om" tiba-tiba Sasuke kesal karena dipanggil om oleh Sakura kecil, "Berhenti memanggilku om, aku bukan ommu."

"Baiklah...paman."

"Itu sama saja. Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan paman, lagi pula kau itu terlihat lebih tua dariku 20 tahun, paman."

Sasuke diam, dia tak melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Sakura kecil, entah ada angin apa ia jadi teringat masa lalu saat ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk menjadi ninja pelarian dan membunuh Itachi, kakaknya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku juga bingung-" "KYYAAAAAAA!"

Suara melengking datang dari gadis berkucir empat yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya, "Kenapa aku telanjang seperti ini?!"

"Akh-KYAAA!" lagi-lagi suara melingking datang dari gadis beramput pirang satunya, Shikamaru pening mendengar jeritan anak-anak kecil ini, "Berisik sekali." Gumamnya sembari menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, takut gendang telinganya pecah.

"Heii, kenapa kita ada disini? Dan kenapa ada laki-laki dewasa didepan kita, jangan-jangan mereka om-om mesum?" Kata Temari kecil dengan bibir bergetar ketakutan, sementara Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru terjungkal komikal berjamaah.

"Semesum itukah muka kita?" Tanya Naruto yang sakit hati dikata om-om mesum, dua kali.

"Ya, mukamu memang sangat mesum, _dobe_." Cibir Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!"

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari kecil, ia berjongkok dan segera membantunya menggunakan kimono hitamnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, walaupun diawalnya Temari menolak untuk dibantu tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menurut karena bagaimanapun juga wajah orang didepannya -Shikamaru- tidak menunjukkan aura mesum atau aura pedo, tetapi diwajahnya tersirat sedikit penyesalan.

Tanpa disadari, Temari kecil menyentuh pipi Shikamaru lembut, ia menatap Shikamaru sendu dan Shikamaru hanya terkejut dengan perlakukan Temari ini, oh tidak, jantung Shikamaru rasanya mau meledak. Selang satu menit, Temari tersadar atas perbuatannua dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Shikamaru, "Ma-Maaf.." ucapan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku akan mencari pelakunya dan akan kubuat mereka bertanggung jawab atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian." Kata Shikamaru serius sembari bangkit berdiri.

Sai meralat ucapan Shikamaru yang terdengar sedikit egois, "Kita akan mencarinya, bukan hanya kau Shikamaru."

"Uhuk-" gadis bersurai indigo itu terbangun dengan kalemnya, hanya dia yang bangun tanpa teriak-teriak dengan suara melengking, ia hanya terkejut dalam diam saat melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mendekat langsung kearah Hinata kecil dan Hinata pun langsung memerah malu, "A-Aku b-baik-baik sa-ja." Jawabnya dengan nada gugup _plus_ malu.

"Naruto, dia takut dengan wajah mesummu." Ucap Sai sambil mencoba membaca raut wajah Hinata yang dari tadi tertunduk diam dan sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju yang kebesaran.

Naruto dongkol, " Aku tidak mesum, sialan!" Sudah berkali-kali ia disebut mesum oleh gadis-gadis kecil ini dan oleh teman-temannya sendiri, hancur _kokoro_ Naruto.

"Maaf, tetapi sebenarnya kalian itu siapa? Kenapa kita ada disini? Kenapa aku merasa aku seperti mengenal kalian?" Tanya Ino dengan runtut pada empat orang dewasa yang ada didepannya, ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan kasih-tau-sejujur-jujurnya-atau-ga-aku-pipisin-kalian.

Ino paling pemberani diantara gadis kecil yang lainnya, "Aku Sai, seorang _Anbu_ Konohagakure dan aku adalah kekasihmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-kekasih?" Ino tak percaya, "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku berbohong." Ucap Sai sekali lagi, masih dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya, tetapi sedikit ada kerutan di alisnya, ia nampak sedikit tidak ikhlas mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Shikamaru berdeham, ia tau dalam lubuk hati Sai, itu bukan merupakan suatu kebohongan, dalam hatinya, itu adalah kalimat yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan tetapi mengingat yang diajak berbicara anak kecil mana mungkin ia benar-benar menyampaikan itu, yang ada mereka malah semakin kebingungan.

Sudah saatnya ia mencari alasan untuk memastikan mereka bahwa Shikamaru dan rekannya ini orang baik-baik serta mencari alasan agar mereka mau dibawa ke Konoha, "Kita ninja dari Konoha, kita diberi misi oleh _Rokudaime Hokage_ untuk menyelamatkan kalian disini dan membawa kalian pulang kedesa." Shikamaru berharap mereka mau ikut bersamanya.

"Saat diculik kalian pasti kepala kalian sedikit terkena benturan sehingga membuat kalian lupa ingatan, jadi aku harap kalian mau percaya pada kita." Tambah Naruto, ia berharap bisa meyakinkan mereka.

Mereka semua masih diam tak memberi respon, "Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Hinata sedikit lantang tetapi juga sedikif malu-malu dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi gemas, rasanya ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya ini.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru sementara ini akan memendam rasa sakit karena harus berpura-pura menjadi ninja biasa yang ditugaskan oleh _hokage_ untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan tidak lebih dari itu. Mereka tidak dapat berharap lebih dari kekasihnya yang sekarang seperti habis tersihir menjadi anak kecik yang polos.

Mereka akan melupakan rasa saling memiliki dengan gadisnya, sementara waktu, berpura-pura menjadi bukan siapa-siapanya mereka.

"Baiklah, kami kau ikut dengan kalian." Ucap Sakura mulai percaya dengan orang dewasa depannya.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjamin keselamatan kita." Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Temari membuat hati Shikamaru menjadi sesak, _aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka lebih dari ini._

.

Sesaat sesudah menjelaskan masalah dengan _hokage_ dan mulai mencari solusi yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan mereka kembali ke keadaan normal, mereka dipaksa suruh pulang oleh _hokage_ untuk istirahat.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari kantor _hokage_ dengan wajah lesu dan bersalah, saat hampir sampai dipintu keluar, mereka mendengar suara beberapa anak gadis yang sedang asik berbincang didepan kantor _hokage_ , padahal sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, terdengar dari suaranya, mereka telah tenggelam dalam acara berbincang yang mengasikkan sampai lupa waktu.

"Besok kalau aku sudah besar aku ingin menjadi ninja medis seperti kakak yang telah merawat kita tadi." Ucap Sakura kecil dengan antusias pada Temari, Ino dan Hinata.

"Hei, kalau dilihat-lihat jidatmu lebar juga.." ucap Ino yang jauh dari topik yang sedang dibicarakan, "Kau mengejekku? Kau bahkan terlihat sangat gendut seperti babi, apalagi tadi aku melihat cara makanmu yang rakus, sangat mirip dengan babi." Balas Sakura tak ingin kalah.

Temari tertawa lepas mendengar Sakura dan Ino saling mengejek, "Hei gadis pediam, kau tak ikutan ejek-ejekan?" Tanya Temari pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menyumbang tawa saja, mana bagi Temari, cara tertawa Hinata itu sangat pelan-kalem dan terkesan tertawa tanpa suara alias hanya mangap-mangap.

"Hinata itu gadis anggun dan sopan, makanya dia tak mau ikut-ikutan mengejek, berbeda sekali dengan si jidat lebar ini." Puji Ino pada Hinata dan caci Ino pada Sakura, "Hei _pig_ , diamlah." Sakura memberi isyarat diam, lalu terjadilah acara adu mulut antara Ino dan Sakura.

Semenatar dari kejauhan, Shikamaru dan teman-temannya menatap mereka sedih tetapi juga senang tetapi juga menyakitkan, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru mulai mendekat.

"Kami menunggu kalian, kami bingung mau tinggal dimana jadi kami putuskan untuk tinggal bersama kalian hingga ingatan kita kembali, paman." Jawab Sakura enteng dan diikuti anggukan serempak dari teman-temannya.

Pasrah saja, mereka akhirnya menyetujui keinginan mereka untuk tinggal bersama sementara waktu ini, mereka berjalan bersama dan masih seperti tadi, para gadis kecil itu berjalan didepan dan mulai berbincang-bincang asik lagi.

Bagi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sai ini seperti sedang mengawal anak ģadisnya berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya, senang _sih_ tapi juga sakit.

Mereka berharap semoga tim medis dibantu dengan Tsunade bisa menemukan obat penawar agar dapat kembali ke tubuh normal.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Hai, maafkan saya karena sangat begitu telat apdet (?) Saya waktu itu sedang dipusingkan dengan UNBK /sian lu thor/ ide juga sempet ilang karena tenggelam tertumpuk matematika dan antropologi (?) Dan saat saya mau lanjutin cerita tiba-tiba tanpa disadari laptopnya ketumpahan kuah mie ayam(?) Pada akhirnya laptop saya menutup usianya alias mateq.

Ini karena darurat(?) Jadi saya lanjutin lewat hp, kalau ada typo atau kekurangan atau malah kekurangan ide dalam cerita saya sungguh minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, ini merupakan ide darurat (?) Karena file cerita chp 2 yg sempat saya lanjutin hilang bersama kematian laptop saya /menangis betina(?)/

Saya terimakasih atas review yang membangun semangat mengetik saya, tetapi maaf saya malah membuat kecewa dengan menyajika ide darurat pada kalian yang sama sekali tidak ngefeel, padahal chp 1 udh bagus-bagusnya eh malah chp 2 jd ancur.. Saki minta maaf : " )

Oh ya, btw tag nya udah aku ganti, disini semua pair bakal jatah adegan cinta cintaan yang porsinya sama rata, karena dari awal tokoh utamanya si Shika Sasu Naru Sai hehe, btw terimakasih udah ngingetin masalah tag nya hehe

Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu dan membaca ff yang alur nya ga jelas ini, Kiriko Saki mohon maaf atas semuanya...salahkan kuah mie ayamnya 'v') (?)


End file.
